


You're Corny

by BoysInLove



Series: Heartlines [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Slight fluff, mostly sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoysInLove/pseuds/BoysInLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek finally make up for Derek's running out the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Corny

Making their way up the stairs to he bed room, Derek picks up Stiles and carries him to the bed. Stiles allows it, and then he’s laying on the bed with Derek’s big arms on either side his body. He looks straight into the alpha’s eyes, and they flash red for a moment; and Stiles blurts out “Those eyes better not mean you are going to leave again!” 

Derek flashes a slight smile, and leans down to kiss Stiles’ neck, nibbling slightly as he moves down to the collar of Stiles shirt. He leans up and begins unbuttoning the shirt, Stiles leans forward, for Derek to pull it off. Derek goes right back down, marking his scent all over Stiles, making Stiles smell like him, and that fresh scent of purely Stiles. 

Derek nuzzles and kisses, scraping his facial hair along the younger man’s body. He trails his hands all over, Stiles moans, and squirms around feeling all over Derek’s abdomen, and his arms. He runs his fingers through Derek’s hair, and around the back of his neck. Derek comes up, and Stiles takes his mouth to his, pushing in his tongue, deepening the kiss. Stiles moves his hands down to Derek’s hips, where he takes the hem of Derek’s shirt in his hands, and begins sliding it up. Pulling it over Derek’s head, and going right back to the kiss. Derek moans deep in his throat, and Stiles rolls until he’s on top of Derek, sheets wrapped around their legs. 

Stiles kisses Derek’s jaw, and makes his way down to the collarbone, leaving a trail of kisses. He sucks on the collarbone, slightly, and then bites it softly. Derek moans, and grinds his hips on Stiles’ leg. Stiles can feel Derek’s erection rubbing, and moves down his body faster, stopping right before Derek’s waistband on his jeans. He looks up and Derek shakes his head. Stiles begins to unbutton the jeans, and slides them down. Derek’s bulge looks amazing in his black briefs, and Stiles places a kiss through the fabric. Biting and nudging it with his mouth, Derek squirms, and bucks his hips again. 

Stiles pulls the fabric of Derek’s briefs down slightly, and places a few kisses along the V that stretched down. Pulling the briefs off completely, he takes Derek’s throbbing cock into his hands, and gives it a few tentative rubs, making Derek growl. Stiles places kisses on the underside of Derek’s member, and moves back up to take the head into his mouth. Flicking his tongue around, and dipping into the little slit, that was slick with pre-cum. Stiles worked up and down, for quite a while, before Derek grabs a fist full of Stiles’ out grown hair, and pushes his head and mouth down. Derek’s hip buck slightly, and then he grunts out. Stiles tries to take it all down, but can’t help but for some to trickle out his mouth, and down his chin. Derek lays still, eyes closed, breathing heavy. Stiles climbs from his position, up next to Derek, cuddling ever so close. Derek turns his head, and kisses Stiles cheek, before Stiles was making his way back to Derek’s mouth. Claiming as if he was the wolf, and Derek the human, making it known that he was Derek’s and Derek was absolutely his. 

“I love you Derek.” Stiles whispers nuzzling closely to Derek’s ear, leaving a kiss on the soft skin. 

“I love you too Stiles, You are mine, my mate, my life, mine forever.” Derek says putting an arm around Stiles waist, pulling him closer to his body. 

“You know you’re very corny, but I love it, just like I love you.” Stiles says resting his head in the warm space between Derek’s shoulder, and head. 

It isn’t long till they both find themselves, asleep tangled in each other, a little comforting embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to actually try to make these grow longer, and I might make the last 2 including this one into 1, and continue it as a chaptered story, I just haven't decided yet.


End file.
